mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toa Gelu
You have new messages on Lego Games Wiki Order up Ok I sent a friend request to you. My name is Voulker. I will send the order when you befriend me. Tell me when you befriended me! 00:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Warning Ajraddatz Talk 16:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi People blueblueblueblue 20:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 11:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) dino scale can i have 5 dino scale 23:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) If you give me the clicks. blueblueblueblueSee my store 23:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) sig please don't use hideme on your sig. 23:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) My order I want a Best bee i paid already mjw65 ZER0-0 17:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ok. blueblueblueblueSee my store 20:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) wait,i'm out of stock. blueblueblueblueSee my store 10:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) my ORDER I would like 30 thornax. I paid already. ZER0-0 see my store 22:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No Prob. blueblueblueblueSee my store 10:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) On userfication I've noticed that you've been placing userpage templates in the Template namespace. Typically, we prefer to keep them in userspace, like so: User:Toa Gelu/Barnstar. Happy editing :) 21:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) can you? can you copy the code of your barnstar and add it on my userpage please? it keeps on going worng Hi Hi ZER0-0 see my store 20:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Pi did you know that Pi=''Pi''ZER0-0 see my store 20:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? How do i order at the cafe ZER0-0 see my store 21:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! can I have 2 strawberry jam. I paid already. my mln name is ZER0-0 see my store 21:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) HERE'S MY ORDER I would like the 30 thornax for 5 clicks or the thornax stew (If you can I will give you both)I will click on your page right now my acount is thire13. see you sooon hi do you have any banners for sale?? (i know its not on your store, but i would like to know) thanks. 23:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:fix FB100Z siad not to do that but idc. 22:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thx for putting me on my friend list, I had almost the limit of friends, so I try to keep it small OK? Magazine166 (talk) 23:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar File:Blueblueblueblue page.png is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 15:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted 04:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Magazine166 Hey, I won your acution! Are you gonna give me the items soon? (talk) 15:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sig Hello, your signature is in violation of MLNW's signature policy. Please reduce what you have to something that takes up one line, not four. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) .…; My store is open ZER0-0 store auction talk 10:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! you cant use usermessage anymore because bots have emergency shut down do to that. 22:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Order Please respond to your order at klik4klik. Thank you.-- If you do not repay the clicks within 3 days you WILL be reported as a scammer-- Your shop Sig link if you want to link pagename you need to use fullpagename which includes the namespace. Cheers 04:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) whats your username in MLN Hi, What is your MLN username? Please leave me a message on my page. Ive already left an order. Thanks! Im rank 3. 21:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I need to cancel my order. Thanks! 17:24, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I dont know why I have a different IP, but These 3 postare the same person. 17:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC)